One Crazy Year
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: A lot can happen in a year. A lot can change. For Sonny Munroe, everything changed. The story of Sonny's crazy year.


**One Crazy Year.**

**Heeeyyy everyone! So listen, on the 22/1/12, it was ONE YEAR since I had joined FanFiction! Wow. One year…**

**This past year has been CRAZY and that's why I'm so happy ff has been there for me :) For some crazy reason I can't imagine my life without ff, I know that I kinda cheesy, but hey, just say it's because I love cheesy stories :P **

**I also want to say THANK YOU to anyone I've ever talked to on ff, you are all amazing! To anyone who has read any of my stories and to the people who review, thank you all :)**

**So this story is a weird idea that came to be about a week or two before I wrote it, it's an odd combination of my thoughts and kinda…my life, ish….it's a long story :P Haha!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and I'm just glad I have the chance to share this with you on fanfiction! **

**And don't worry, I plan to stay on ff for a long time :)**

**Anyway, even though it's a little late, here's a mini story to celebrate the ONE YEAR! :D **

**I don't own Sonny With a chance.**

One year.

A lot can happen in a year. A lot can change.

For Sonny Munroe, everything changed.

Everything started on the 22nd of January 2011, before then, Sonny Munroe was normal - Average, you could call her. But that was her.

Everything about her life was average.

Even her school was average. Average grades, boring teachers, you name it… and for Sonny it was….average.

Even her life outside of school was normal.

She had normal friends, -Her best friends were Lucy, Jamie and her boyfriend, James - they all had their crazy moments, but mostly they were normal. Even her family was normal, her mum was pretty much as normal as anything. Her dad was normal, he went to work, came home…just a normal life. Even her sister, Amelia, was normal, well, as normal as someone her age can be, she was 20 now, and although she still lived at home, she was never really at home, mostly, she was with her friends.

She was living her normal life, enjoying it and doing fine.

But then everything changed.

It was the 22nd. Exactly one year ago. Sonny still remembers it like it was yesterday…

_It was a Wednesday, Sonny never really liked Wednesdays, but she never knew why… until today. _

_Sonny began her day as she did everyday. She woke up, got changed into her school uniform and started to eat breakfast. Just a normal day. But it wasn't, it really wasn't. Sonny had a bad feeling about today. It was only a matter of time until she found out why…_

_Sonny left the house, as normal, and walked to the bus stop, where she waited for her best friend, Jamie, everyday, before they walked to school. They had been best friends since he had moved to her neighbourhood, around 10 years ago. Since then no one could separate them. … until today._

_She had been waiting 10 minutes for him at the bus stop, which was weird, she thought, because he was never late. Ever. She called his phone, but got no reply. The bus was coming down the road now and it was starting to rain. She left a message on Jamie's phone explaining that she was catching the bus; they normally walked. _

_On the bus she sat at the back, plugged in her music and sat alone. She wasn't in the mood to talk. When she got to school she went straight to her form room, she expected to see Jamie there, but he wasn't. _

_10 minutes later when everyone was in form with her, most people talking, the teacher reading and Sonny listening to her music, another teacher came in. She didn't know him well but had talked to him a few times and seen him around school a lot. He walked in slowly, looking at the floor, which was weird for him because from what she remembered, he was very confident. He called Sonny's teacher out the room. They returned minutes late, Sonny's teacher, Ms Bitterman, looked...different. She no longer wore a grumpy, sour look on her face, but instead she looked sad and ready to cry._

"_Hello Class, I am Mr Rhodes, as some as you may already know and today I'm here to tell you some very sad news" He said, still looking down, now he was clutching a piece of paper, it was shaking slightly; in his other hand a tissue could just be seen._

_One look at Mr Rhodes and Ms Bitterman – who was now weeping softly into a tissue – and everyone was quite; it filled the room and surrounded Sonny, the silence closing her in._

"_I am very sorry to tell you that in the late hours of yesterday, Jamie, a beloved member of your form group and of this school, passed away…" That was it… no one could talk, only stare blankly into thin air. _

_Mr Rhodes continued to talk, but for Sonny it didn't matter, her music was off and the room filled by Mr Rhodes' voice was now silent to her, her thoughts were muddled and un-readable. Her vision was blurred but she didn't know why. She reached up to her face; a small tear fell thought the air and landed on her hand. That was only the beginning, there were more tears to come…more tears to cry._

From a few strange looks from her teacher and the final sentence that hit Sonny's ears hard, Sonny's life had come to a stop. Full stop.

Once Mr Rhodes had stopped talking that day, Sonny could barely move. She had felt like half her heart had been ripped out and crushed.

The day Sonny was told about her friends Jamie's death was a weird day. Outside her mind, away from her confusing thoughts, she watched people cry – everyone one cry- and of course she shed a few tears herself. But inside she was numb, the emotional pain that she thought she should of felt wasn't there, instead replace with a painful twinge of thoughts barging their way into her mind, only to be mixed into the blur; also known as her thoughts.

That day had been the last day before a holiday. A holiday that, although she didn't know it yet, would be the worst one of her life, and the beginning of disaster also known as the following year.

When she got home that day, her mum tried to talk to her, but it was no use. Sonny was still in a daze. So she went to her room and stayed there. For a week.

That week was hard on everyone.

Sonny started to come out of her daze, and the tears started to come. Her family worried about her too, she wasn't eating much. As her mum said, she was 'eating enough to stay alive' and Sonny's mum wasn't sure if she was sleeping, her music didn't turn off once the entire week. But when it did finally turn off, and Sonny appeared for the first time in a week; her hair a mess, what was left of her worn make up was smeared down her checks, along with dried tears and new, recent, fresh tears that were still slowly falling down her face, making it shin in the light outside her room.

When Sonny came out her room, she went for a walk to clear her mind. That was when 'the looks' started. The first one came from her mum, then her dad and followed shortly by everyone she knew or anyone who knew what had happened.

She hated 'the look'.

It was the look that said sorry. That said they knew what she was going though. But they didn't. No one did. No one she knew had had someone ripped away from them, taking half their heart with them. And leaving the once best memories that included him, turned into painful memories of a life once life. That was a life of happiness, but what was her life now? No one knew what she was going though, and that left Sonny feeling alone in the world.

Soon a month had passed and things weren't getting much better, in fact, they were getting worse.

Her parents had started fighting a lot, mostly, it was over Sonny, her mum insisting that Sonny only needed time to grieve and breath. Whereas, Sonny's dad, who was naturally hot-headed and not one to morn death for a long time (probably because no one important to him had ever died), thought Sonny need to get out and start living again. These arguments often lead to other, more touchy subjects or pass arguments being brought up again.

Within months, Sonny's parent's marriage had gone downhill. A lot. It lead to them getting a divorce. Something Sonny blamed herself for.

Again Sonny found herself in her room, surrounded by sad, droning music- any happy music was banned as it made her feel worse. This time Sonny made it out her room, but not often out of her house, her sister was often away, her dad had moved out and her mum was often quite , so it was like having the house to herself, or being back in her room.

Days blurred into weeks, as weeks moved to months, all with little contact from Sonny to the rest of the world, and even less contact from Sonny with her friends. After awhile, they stopped talking to her, choosing to move on in life, unlike Sonny, as they had never known Jamie as well as Sonny had. Even her boyfriend, James, had dumped her, it didn't affect her much, only another thing to feel bad about. Then there was Lucy.

Sonny's only friend that hadn't abandoned her in her time of need, Lucy text her once a week, asking if she was okay, although she often replied with 'OK' and nothing more. Sonny thought of it as she was checking if she was still alive and hadn't killed herself – even thought she had had a few bad thoughts, Sonny just pushed them out her head, they returned a few times, when Sonny saw a picture of Jamie, or listened to their song (It was a happy song, Jamie said it always reminded him of Sonny. They both smiled when they heard it), she knew she could never hurt herself, she knew she didn't have it in her. Even though at times, she may want to.

It had been 6 months since Jamie's death, when Sonny finally started going out with Lucy again. First to her house, then out shopping and within a few weeks Sonny was starting to feel alive again, starting to feel like the girl she one was. She was seeing that more often a smile could be seen on her face, a small laugh could be heard from her lips, although it wasn't a patch on her previous laugh, one funny, full of happiness and joy, but it would do for now.

It was then, at the 6 month mark that Sonny's life changed again, except this would change her life forever, in a good way, this time.

"_You won't know, until you try" Lucy stated one day to Sonny._

_It was a bright summer day, Sonny was sitting under a tree in the park, while Lucy was pacing in front of her, talking about a 'great idea' she claimed she had._

"_Lucy, stop pacing" Sonny said standing up. She walked towards Lucy, putting her hands on Lucy's shoulder to stop her walking. "I haven't said an exact no. I just said I think I would feel silly"_

_It was about 5 minutes ago when Lucy had told Sonny her idea. Her idea was to make a comedy web show, with Sonny as its star and Lucy behind the camera- she was too shy to be seen on screen. She also liked the idea of being a director._

_Although Sonny did like Lucy's idea, and she did think it would be a lot of fun, Sonny just wasn't sure if she was ready, it only seemed like the other day that she had been in such a bad place, and in a way, it was._

"_Please, you have to try it, you could become famous, lots of people do!" Lucy said a smile forming on her face at the thought._

"_Fine!" Sonny stated, while Lucy cheered, Sonny went to sit back under the tree, in the shade. "But it won't make me famous, that kind of thing only happens in the movies!"_

Sonny was wrong.

Because the fact is, that the web show did made Sonny famous.

The pair were two months into the show when Sonny got the call, it was from someone call Marshall, he was the producer of a show call So Random. And it just happened to be Sonny's and Lucy's Favourite show. Well, it was Sonny's favourite. Lucy had recently found interest in a show call Mackenzie Falls. However, Sonny thought it was too dramatic and fake.

Marshall was calling to offer Sonny a job on So Random. At first Sonny was cautious of taking the job. She knew she wanted the job, but she wasn't sure if it would be right for her, she had always been a home girl, where So Random would mean moving away from, not just from her family, but her whole life… maybe that was what she needed, a fresh start, away from the memories of the past months. Sonny couldn't stop the thoughts that it may be good for her from crossing her mind.

Another thing stopping Sonny was the fact it meant leaving Jamie. Every day she thought of him, walking the streets of Wisconsin, she couldn't help but remember something that had happened in that spot. And when you lived there as long as they had, that was almost everywhere. They made her feel sad, made her want to run home, put on her music and curl up in her bed. But she didn't want to go back there, she did want to live her life… she just wanted to life it with Jamie, or at least the memories of him she had left.

When she finally told Lucy this, Lucy told her to stop being so silly, she need to live. She needed to do what she does best and what she loved to do. Comedy. Making people laugh. And when it was being offered to her, she couldn't turn this chance down. After all, it was a chance of a life time.

Sonny didn't turn it down. She took the job on So Random. She packed her bags and with her mum, travelled to California. It was the start of her new beginning, her new start away from past memories. But just because she was away, it didn't stop the constant thoughts of Jamie and she liked that, it kept a part of her old self with her at all times.

A week into her new job at So Random and her life would change again, and again, it was for the better.

Because that was when she met Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

And he would change her life so much, in such a little time. From hate to love, Chad led Sonny on an emotional rollercoaster.

From the moment Sonny first court a glance at him, whether she knew it or not, she began to feel again.

At the beginning, she felt hate.

But at least she could feel, the numbness of Jamie's passing was fading as she leant to love again. Something she never thought would happen again.

And within a few month of Sonny being at So Random, - in which a lot had happened as Sonny was now a celebrity, - Sonny started dating Chad.

Even though ups and downs, they were meant to be. It was love. That love would last forever; they both knew it, they just forgot it in petty fights. Nothing would ever break them up, though.

That was all in a year.

From heart ache, to a heart full of love, Sonny had been though it all. At the end of the year, Sonny looked back upon it and saw just how much she had gone through, be it bad or be it good, Sonny knew every little thing had changed her life, maybe in a small way though.

There was only, really, one way to describe Sonny's past year. She called it crazy.

She had had, One Crazy Year.

And although she was sad about some parts, mostly Jamie and her parent divorce (although the two events couldn't be compared), she now understood that everything happen for a reason.

Jamie passed so Sonny could get out of a type of 'rut' she had been in, call an average life. She was sad and didn't talk to her friend, so she could find out who her real friends were. And she met Chad, so she would always be happy, and if there was ever another crazy year, she could get through it, with Chad by her side.

In a way, Sonny was happy for her Crazy year, It made her who she was today and she liked that.

**Hi everyone, I know it's been over a month since it was my one year of FanFiction, but I still wanted to post this, even though I've just finished it :P **

**I just wanna say I'm sorry it took so long, as always, school and life and everything else got in the way… also, as I wrote more of this story -when I had time-, I was finding it hard, not because of writers block (not this time!) But because it's quite a personal story to me, the part about Sonny's friend Jamie was based on my friend, who passed away almost two years ago. **

**I wanted to add that part into the story because for me it's the first time I've even told anyone a part of what happened the day I was told, it was every similar to how Sonny was told, and I'm sorry if it's not very well written, but it was hard to write when I can barley think about that day :L**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for telling you all of thing, I'm sure you didn't care, but I just thought I would tell you because it help me write this story! And in a way, it's the reason I found FanFiction! :)**

**Thank you for reading this story, and if you have time, please check out a few of my others, even though I'm a really bad at updating, I'm working on making time to write :)**

**Please REVIEW! Thank you :D**

**-Anni :)**


End file.
